Pretty Little Liars: Next Gen
by PrettyLittleGleek4
Summary: The liars have left Rosewood. April, Olivia, Nikki, and Claire are the new popular girls who love to keep secrets. But one summer April goes missing and a year later her friends start getting strange texts from someone who knows all there secrets. Who is sending the texts? And who is this new girl, and how does she know everything that happens to the new liars before it does.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down hard in the town of Rosewood. It was the last night of summer and Nikki, Olivia, and Claire were waiting for April to get to Olivia garage. They were on the second floor.

"Where is she?!" Olivia complained.

"I thought you'd be happy to be away from her" Nikki joked. Though their was some truth to it. April and Olivia were always fighting. They were too alike with goals and interests and complete opposites with their looks.  
They were both loaded and trying to be the best at absolutely everything. But April was tall with golden blond hair and darker blond highlights, dark blue eyes, perfect skin that was always tan and boobs. Olivia had black hair that fell to a centimeter past her shoulder eyes that were dark enough to be black but was technically brown, she had freckles, was extremely pale, flat chested and was fairly short.

"Yeah, but it's been all summer. I wanna see the girl." Olivia said.

"Gone to long without a fight?" Claire asked. Olivia just smirked, Nikki laughed. Nikki had hazel/brown eyes blond hair that fell two inches below her shoulders. She had glasses, zits, freckles and her hair was almost always in braids or pigtails. April had decided that Nikki was the nerd of the group and since then all Nikki had wanted was to be more like April.

"Well her wait is over" said a voice from outside the door, a voice the girls knew to well.

"APRIL!" All three girls said at once as she entered the room. She hugged each girl, formed a truce with Olivia for at least the night. Then she went back to Claire. April was wearing a flowy red shirt, skinny jeans, and the same scarf she always wore. It was sky blue with royal blue O shapes.

"So we have the whiskey and lots of bags of chips... for some reason" Claire said as she gave April a "tour" even though all that was up there were some old couches, a tv, things the girls brought up, and all the girls had been up there a thousand times.

"Did you eat any?" April asked Claire with a smirk. Claire got quiet after that. The girls didn't notice.

"So where were you all summer?" Nikki asked.

"I was everywhere girls!" April said happily. The girls spent the night drinking and laughing and talking about summer.

A few hours later Nikki and Claire woke up in the second floor of Olivia's garage alone.

"Where's April and Olivia?" Claire asked.

"I don't- wait do you hear that" said Nikki cutting herself off. Claire listened and heard it. It was coming from down stairs.

"April!? APRIL!" Olivia was yelling. Nikki and Claire got up from where they and ran down the squeaking stairs. Olivia's parents cars were parked in the garage and standing in between the cars with her back to her friends was the screaming Olivia.

"Olivia." Claire finally cut her off.  
Olivia turned to them with a worried look on her face.

"I woke and she was gone." Olivia said. You could hear the panic and fear for her friend in her voice.

"Hey." Said Claire in a calming voice as she went to go hug her, sensing her friends worry. Claire was by far the sweetest and most innocent looking of all the girls. Everything from her milk chocolate hair to her hazel eyes to her light freckles made her seem innocent.

"It's gonna be ok nothing bad is gonna to happen." Said Nikki as she went to go join the others. But she wasn't even fooling herself. They could all tell something bad had just happened.

* * *

** 1 Year Later **

The remaining three girls had lost touch after April had disappeared. Nikki completely changed how she looked. She styled her hair so it was wavy loose curls, she wore contacts instead of glasses, and got rid of the acne. She was close to perfect and popular. Her and her friends were practically queens of the school.

Olivia tried to forget the past. She became the captain of the basketball team. She stayed friends with Claire for awhile but they started to grow apart. She made other friends. Dylan was captain of the boy basketball team and Kristina who was also on the girls. The reason Olivia and Nikki lost touch with Claire was because Claire did something they were scared to do. Remember April.

Claire, not unlike the other girls, had been one of the popular girls before April disappeared. The other to did things that still made them fairly well known. Claire didn't. Claire became that shy girl that sits in the corner. She would read a lot, and keep to herself. She didn't really have any friends.

Exactly one year later was the first time the girls really saw each other, they ran into each other in the hallways on the first day of school during their lunch periods.

They just looked at one another, for three girls that used to be so close they couldn't look more different in that moment. Nikki was in a short trendy dress, Olivia was in a basketball uniform, Claire was in a baggy sweater and had a stack of books.

"Long time no see." Nikki finally broke the silence.

"Yeah" Said Olivia, but both seemed distant when they spoke.

"It was today." Said Claire. She spoke quiet enough that the others could barely hear her.

"Wow, way to be a downer." Nikki snapped.

"We were all thinking that." Olivia defended Claire.

"You don't know what I was think-" Nikki started but Olivia cut her off.

"We were ALL thinking that." She said. The three stood and stared at each other for awhile until they were interrupted by Dylan looking for Olivia.

"Hey, Liv, were we gonna play one on one?" He asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Looking up to face him. Nikki turned around to look at him.

"Hey Dylan." she said smiling at him.

"Hey. You coming?" He asked brushing Nikki off like she meant nothing.

"Yeah. Bye Claire." With that Olivia left with Dylan. Claire went the direction Olivia had come from.

"She's dead, Claire." Nikki called after her. Claire froze but didn't turn around. "You knew that right?" Nikki questioned further. Claire turned around.

"I'd just never heard anyone say it before." She explained her shock. Then she turn back and kept walking leaving Nikki there alone. Just then she got a text from an unknown number.  
 _  
_ _Wrecking friendships, wrecking family's. You do it all, don't you?_ _  
_ _~A_

"April?" Nikki asked quietly to herself, but out loud.

"Hey hey miss Nikki." Violet said cheerfully walking up to her.

"Hey." Nikki said trying to shake off the text, but she kept wanting to look back at it.

* * *

Olivia had been in the gym with Dylan after seeing the girls again. Dylan had black spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was a tall handsome athlete which made most girls in the school have a huge crush on him, but Olivia saw him more as a brother than a boyfriend. Dylan was a senior. Olivia was one of his best friends, especially since most of the other jocks liked to hang around Nikki and her friends Violet and Tina. Dylan couldn't stand any of those three because they reminded him of April. April and Dylan were an item before she disappeared, and April wannabes really weren't his type. He and Olivia played basketball for awhile but when Dylan saw how out of it she was he stopped.

"You seem out of it." He said more like a question.

"I've just... gone to long without a coach yelling at me." Olivia joked.

"Avalon! Valentine! Stop braiding each others hair and get back on the court!" Dylan mocked the old coach by saying what he would always say to Olivia and Kristina.

"But coach Michaels is gone!"

"Thank god he hated me."

"Don't take it too personally. He hated everyone."

Dylan smiled. "Yeah I know."

"But really is something wrong?" He asked. A concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I just... I just have a lot on my mind."

"April?"

"Yeah April. I just can't believe it's been a year. I mean, most of me has come to terms with the fact that she's dead, but there's that small part of me that thinks one day, out of the blue, she'll show up out of no where. Like she's been their waiting, just waiting, probably with some guy." Dylan put his hand on his chest and stumbled backwards as if he'd been shot.

"You offend me." Said Dylan. Olivia rolled her eyes. She climbed to the top of the bleachers and looked out the window. Nikki was standing on a bench that Violet was sitting on and was making some stupid grand statement. Tina was there too, she had Scott's, one of the jocks who also happened to be one of Violet's exes, arm around her. The other jock, Tyler, was leaning on the bench. Olivia watched them.

"You know, if you ever wanted an April that would never leave you... Well she's right down there." Said Olivia gesturing to where Nikki was standing.

"No. No way. Never." Said Dylan.

"Oh come on! It's not like you can do any better than someone like that." Olivia said laughing while coming down from the bleachers. Dylan once again put his hand on his chest.

"What is it with you today?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have to suffer through my sister coming back with a new ring tonight so..." Said Olivia.

"A ring. Did she at least get a guy to go with it this time, or is it just a ring?"

"Well it's Cynthia so you never know. I just really need to not be at my house tonight." Olivia said as she walked over to the bleachers to get her stuff and leave. Dylan started to laugh.

"No really can I come to your place tonight?" Olivia asked.

"You really want to come over and hear my dad yelling at me about college."

"I'd rather that than my parents fawning over Cynthia again and again, and again, and again, and again..." Olivia could have gone on forever but Dylan cut her off.

"She you're sister, Olivia." Said Dylan and Olivia frowned and looked for her phone.

"I know, so can I come over?" Olivia begged.

"Liv, you need to deal with her."

"I know. Do you think I can at least get her to look bad somehow."

"Cynthia? Good luck with that. See ya." Said Dylan as he left. But Olivia was not paying attention because before he spoke she had received a text.  
 _  
_ _Oh, the sister has a new man! Give him a kiss from me, that is, if your not to busy with the ones from you. ;)_ _  
_ _~A_

"Oh. My. God." Olivia's jaw dropped at the text.

* * *

Claire always sat alone in a quiet corner of the library. She would spend most of her lunch periods there alone. This one was the same as always. After lunch she made her way to the chemistry lab for class. She went and sat at her desk as class started. Other students in the came in, found their lab partners and talked till class started. Claire was still sitting alone. It wasn't till after class had started that she walked in. Her hair was long, dark brown, and curly with a dark purple streak. Her clothes were all black, a leather jacket, combat boots, ripped up fishnets. Her bag was leather with lots of chains. Her face was covered in black makeup, lots of eyeliner, lots of mascara, and black lipstick. The one cool thing about all the makeup was that it made her eyes stand out; they were the color of aquamarines, and beautiful. Claire couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at her; they all thought she was a freak.

The girl walked over to the teacher, Mr. Brooks's, desk and handed him a note. He red the note and then looked back at the girl.

"Take a seat, Ms. Cook." He said as he gestured to Claire's desk. She started walking back to Claire's desk. A guys hand reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away with her bag.

"Don't touch me." She glared at him. She spoke with a tone scary enough to get everyone to look away get back to work. The girl sat where she'd been told to, next to Claire.

"Hi. I'm Claire." Said Claire.

"Melody." Said the girl.

They worked on the project for awhile. Then the bell rang.

The girl ran from the room far too quickly leaving Claire alone and confused. And then she got a text.

 _Everyone is always running away from you. Strange too, your soooooo sweet! :)_ _  
_ _~A_

Claire just stared at the text, remembering.

** _flashback_ **

 _April walked up the stone path that lead to Claire's house. She walked on to the porch, past the swinging bench, to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered after three seconds, she rang again, repeating this until Claire's grandmother came to the door._

 _"Hey Mrs. R." April said with a some what fake smile, the women just rolled her eyes._

 _"What do want April?" Claire's grandmother, Victoria, asked._

 _"I'm just here checking on my bestie."_  
 _April said as she tried and failed to look innocent._

 _"Well, she's fine so-" Victoria started but was interrupted by Claire, who had been watching the kitchen._

 _"Just let her in, grandma." Said Claire in a voice that sounded like she could break in to tears at any moment. Victoria moved aside and back up stairs. April ran down the short hallway and into the kitchen where Claire was._

 _"Oh, Claire bear." Said April as she hugged her friend. Claire just started sobbing in her arms._

 _"W-why would h-he leave?" Claire got out through sobs._

 _"You don't want to know." She said in a sympathetic voice. But Claire still heard what she said._

 _"What!" Claire pulled away from April. April stayed quiet._

 _"Why did Bret leave, April?"_

 _"Look Claire, your sweet and he really likes you but..."_

 _"But what!?"_

 _"But sometimes scared little boys want their girlfriends but don't want to deal with their girlfriends problems and think it's easier to runaway and say that it's 'long-distance'."_

 _"Long-distance is a fancy way of saying break up. Especially when the guy chose to move away and- wait! Did you just say I made him leave?"_

 _April stood there, silently._

 _"I made him leave." Said Claire before she started to sob._

 _"Look honey." Said April "You're parents thought he could help you and said that as long as he was here you should be doing better. He figured if he left he couldn't be blamed_  
 _for the fact that you still don't eat. But their are things we can do."_

 _"Like what?" Asked Claire._

 _April walked over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out a pint of ice cream. Then she got a spoon and handed it to Claire who had almost stopped crying._

 _"EAT." April demanded. Claire did nothing. April opened the pint and got a spoon full._

 _"Open." She said as if Claire were a baby._

 _"I'm not a baby!" Claire laughed._

 _"But you're so cute like one." April joked back._

 _"Ugh, decide if your gonna break my heart or fix me." Said Claire after they laughed for awhile._

 _"I think I've proved I can do both." Said April. Claire opened her mouth to say something but April pushed the spoon in her mouth before she could. It took time but eventually Claire swallowed. April put more ice cream on the spoon._

 _"Next." Said April as she held up the spoon._

 _**End Flashback**_

"Ms. Raymond." Mr. Brooks interrupted her thoughts. Claire turned off her phone looked up.

"Class is over." He said. Claire looked around to see she was the only one in the room and then left.

Olivia was in the garage, on the second floor. After April had gone missing Olivia decided to turn the garage in to a loft. Her parents said that if she got A's in all her classes and they were all AP she could do it. So she got the grades and that summer she made the garage into a loft. She was up stairs with headphones in when she heard someone walking around beneath her. After a few minuet the door slowly opened.

"Hey Liv!" Cynthia walked in.

"Thea." Olivia went and hugged her cousin. Seconds after Cynthia push her away and look around.

"The place looks nice. I thought it would look awful but... It's ok." Cynthia smiled.

"Glad you like it." Olivia said, still confused about why Cynthia was there. Cynthia probably would have started talking about what she hated about the garage but a loud crash can from down stairs.

"What was that." Olivia jumped

"Oh that's just Lewis." Cynthia said and Liv got confused. Lewis was a childhood friend that she had thought she'd been in love with. They had gone on a few dates but she had thought she was over him.

"Why is Lewis here?"

"Lewis is my fiancée." Olivia was shocked. Olivia

"Oh. Why is he in here?" Olivia asked trying to sound casual. Inside she was shore she could hear her heart breaking.

"Why wouldn't he be? We are gonna live in here."

"WHAT!" Olivia was now felt furious instead of betrayed.

"Oh of cores if Cynthia wants something she gets it instantly from OUR PARENTS! They offered ME THIS, NO YOU." Olivia lost it.

She ran back into the main house where her parents were sitting in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed to them before she ran up stairs to her room. She heard her mother calling after her.

She collapsed on to her bed in a heap. She hated her sister. Hated her for how she was beautiful and smart and talented and all the other reasons most people really loved her for. She knew most of her hate came from a jealous place, but she wanted to be the girl parents was talking about all the time.

"Olivia." Her mother was standing in her door. "I know you wanted to move into the garage, but Cynthia and Lewis are a couple and need a place to stay, so with think its right that they get the garage."

"No, she gets the garage cause she's Cynthia."

"That's not true, if you were in her place and she in yours, you would get the garage."

"There's only a garage to live in cause I gave up my summer to do that!" Olivia was close to tears at that point. She was surprised that her mother saw that and actually hugged her. It didn't last long before they both pulled away.

"I can't give you back the garage. But I won't make you come dinner tonight if you don't want to."

"Thank you SO much." Olivia smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"We'll be back soon." With that her mother left her room and soon she heard the front door slam shut. She was alone in that house.

A few hours went by where nothing happened. But after a while she heard a loud banging on the back door that made her jump. _April_. She was almost ashamed that that was the first thing to come into her mind. She approached the door shaking.

"April?" She whispered under her breath. Then she got to thinking, what would she do if it was April? She still had no clue when she opened the door. But it wasn't April.

"Hi. Can we talk." Claire asked. She was motioning to the pouch with a copy of today's paper.

* * *

There were two lounge chairs on Olivia's back pouch. There was a small glass table in between them that Cynthia had already put _all_ her wedding magazines on. You could see the garage from there and the hot tube that the girls spent everyday in the summer in. Claire looked around taking in the yard she knew so well like it was the first time.

"You like the yellow ones, right?" Asked Olivia coming outside with too Gatorades, a yellow and a red. Not that she needed to ask. April had turned her in to waitress that summer, so she knew everything they ate and drank.

Claire brought herself back to reality. "Yeah, thanks." She said.

"You came here about that?" Olivia pointed to the newspaper. It was headlined with the words

**APRIL McCARTHY: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY**

"They say it like its a good thing." Claire said.

"They also compare her to someone so..." She shrugged, but Claire knew what she meant. April never wanted to be like anyone.

"I still miss her." Claire said.

"You know it's weird" said Olivia "she drove me crazy but it's been a year... And I still don't know what life's like without her. I've never been so lost."

"Do you really think she's dead?" Claire brought up timidly. Liv looked down and was about to lie and say she did but she looked up and saw the look in Claire eyes and saw it.

"You've got them too. The messages... Form... A." There was a long pause.

"Only April could have possibly known what that text meant." Just then Claire's phone buzzed. To two girls looked at it unsure of what to do. Finally Claire looked at the text.

"It's just my grandma. She's want's me home." Said Claire. As much as Olivia hated to admit it, she let out a small sigh of relief when she found out it wasn't April.

"You want a ride?" Liv asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

The girls got in Olivia's car and started to drive but they didn't get far before cop cars and giant crowds of people started to block there way.

"What's happening?" Claire asked.

"I don't... wait, isn't this April's house." They both looked at the house.

"You don't think they..." Claire didn't need to finish her sentence for Olivia to know what she meant.

"Only one way to find out." Olivia jumped out of the car but Claire stayed. She pushed through the crowed to get to the house. After a few minuets she came back.

"What's happening?!" Claire scream asked. The look on Olivia's face should have told her everything she needed to know, but it didn't.

"They- they found April." Olivia sounded close to tears but Claire didn't notice.

"Well where is she? Is she inside? Where's she been for the past year? Why'd she-"

"Claire!" Olivia cut her off. "It's not like that."

* * *

Nikki had a picture of her April and the other girls that she kept on her night stand most of the time but when she found out she just held it and sobbed.

She hadn't been out of the house sense she'd got that call from April's mom but today she had to. She was in all black.

"Nikki." Her mother called up to her. She started to walk downstairs missing more of her then she ever thought she'd lose.

There was only one thing going through her mind. She was almost ashamed of what it was though. It wasn't _Oh poor April!_ or _Who did this to her?_ No those would be normal things to think. Nikki's was different.

 _How can I be her if there's no her to be?_

* * *

Claire walk up the stairs to the church. It was raining. There were lots of other people there to "celebrate April" but Claire couldn't figure out how anyone could find a way to use the word "celebrate" when talking about a fifteen year old who died. She might have felt less alone or less scared if she hadn't shown up alone, but her grandmother said that Jovie, Claire's little sister, was to young to see that, and to young to stay home alone (even though she was 11). So Claire walked in alone.

"Oh, Claire!" Said the familiar voice of Monica McCarthy, April's mother.

"Mrs. M I'm so sorry."

"Well. She would have loved all these people." The sadness with witch Monica spoke made Claire want to cry even more. It was true, though. Almost all of Rosewood seemed to be there, including many reporters.

"I asked the other girls to sit up front, if you could join them... It's what April would have wanted." Mrs. M continued.

"Of cores." Said Claire.

Claire walk down the alley. When she was at the foot of the stairs leading up to April's coffin, she froze. _April's coffin_. The thought terrified her. Inside that box was one of her best friends. Someone she loved. How could she go on now that she truly knew? Who could-. Before she could go off on too far of a tangent, a hand held hers. It was Olivia's. As the two girls eyes met they both could see tears. When Claire finally looked away from Olivia to see Nikki next to her with the same look in her eyes. _Sadness. Fear. Lose._

Claire sat in the row with the other girls.

"Guy this is gonna sound really stupid, but tell me she's wearing the scarf?" Said Nikki, referring to the blue scarf April had worn not only the day she disappeared, but everyday sense she had gotten it.

"Yes, she was." Said Olivia. "And that's not stupid." She said the last part so sadly and quietly Nikki and Claire could barely hear.

"You know it started out as mine... Till she stole it." Claire said. All three managed small chuckles on the last part.

"I guess that's why she loved it so much." Said Nikki sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire got very defensive and confused Nikki.

"She loved you like a sister, Claire." Nikki explained. Claire nodded and was about to respond when Olivia cut her off.

"Nikki did you get one?!" Olivia blurted out.

"One what?" Nikki asked.

"A text from A?" Olivia lowered her voice and then Nikki did too after pausing for a minute and looking around.

"I'm not the only one?" Olivia nodded her head but Claire was turned the other way looking at something and seemed petrified.

"Claire what-" Olivia stopped when she saw her. She was a tall girl with chestnut brown hair. She wore a black dress and sunglasses covering her eyes. She had her arm linked with a man the girls had never seen. But they knew that girl to well.

"Is that who I think it is? Casey Grey?" Said Nikki. She breathed the name as if it was her biggest fear. Before any of them could say anything else, Monica McCarthy came and sat next to Claire.

"Did you see that Casey Grey was here? I didn't know she and April had been friends." Said Monica.

"They weren't." Said Olivia just as the service started.

* * *

It was still pouring down rain when the three girls walked out of the funeral home. Most everyone had started talking but the girls were silent. Soon they were approached by a women with long brown hair, brown eyes, and looked very official.

"Claire Raymond, Nicole Davis, and Olivia Avalon." She looked at them. When none of them said a word she continued. "I'm detective Lawson. I'll be investigating the murder of April McCarthy. I will probably need to speak to all of you at some point."

"We all talked to the police when April first went missing." Said Olivia.

"Yes I know. We will be reviewing you're statements, and may need you to give new ones. This has now become a murder investigation and rest assured, I will find out who did this." With that detective Lawson left. The girls watch her leave until another person got in there line of sight while getting in a car. Casey Grey. As the girls stared at her she turned her head. Then she lowered her sunglasses to reveal two hazel eyes. She made eye contact with all of them, waved, and then got into the car.

"You don't think-" Claire started.

"She wouldn't." Said Olivia.

"Why not its not like she has anything more to loose." Said Nikki.

 _Ring_  
 _Ring_  
 _Ring_

All the girls looked at each other in fear and then looked at there phones.

"Oh my god-" Said Olivia.

"It from-" Said Nikki.

"I got one too." Said Claire. They all read the text out loud in unison.

 _"I'm still here bitches, and I know everything._ _  
_ _~A"_

* * *

 **Hi guys. This is my first fanfic and its an idea I've had for a really long time (like, before the christmas episode aired) but I've never gotten around to writing it because I kept changing things in my head. I know it started a lot like the actual PLL but it will become more different as time goes on. I'm going to try to update as much as I can but I have a fairly busy schedule right now, hopefully I will have more time in the summer. I apologize now for any spelling mistakes I have made or might make in the future. Feel free to review with an ideas or just how you think the story is going so far.**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had just left the funeral but had agreed to meet at the grill. It was still raining but Olivia had still gone down to the park with a basketball. Why she tried to play in the rain she would never understand, but she liked the feeling of being the only one there. She took a few shots and dribbled around for while. She didn't even see that she was no longer alone. She took a shot from the half court line and made it.

"Nice." Said the man watching her. He was tall and curly light brown hair. He had brown eyes and Olivia couldn't help looking at him probably a second longer then she should have.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked, getting somewhat defensive.

"Not long. It just that I don't see many girls playing basketball in the pouring rain wearing fancy clothes." He said. Olivia looked down and let out a little laugh when she remembered she hadn't changed out of her dress from the funeral.

The man walked over to her and took the ball from her. When she gave him a weird look he asked "May I?" She nodded. He went a good three feet behind the half court line, took a shot, and made it in.

"Impressive." Said Olivia.

"Thank. I'm Will." Said the man. He stuck his hand out and Olivia shook it but didn't bother to introduce herself. Most people already knew her as one of April's friends witch is why his next question surprised her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"You must be new in town." Olivia wasn't even sure if she meant it as a joke but Will laughed anyway.

"No actually I just graduated Hollis after 4 years so..." Olivia got the point and was shocked to learn there was anyone in Rosewood that didn't listen to all the pointless gossip.

"So if you graduated then why are you still here, I mean there must be better places to be then Rosewood?"

"Because Rosewood had a teaching position open. It's not exactly what I pictured myself teaching, but it will pay the rent." Said Will and got Olivia to smile for the first time since they found out about April.

"I thought about teaching" said Olivia mostly to keep talking to Will "but I always liked writing more." The last part was true. Olivia loved to write and tell stories. The one problem was April had told so many lies/story to get out of trouble Olivia had always thought April was better at it then her.

"So do I." Said Will. Olivia kept looking for something to say but was to distracted by the way Will was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She finally asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Because I don't even know you're first name and I can already tell you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met. Makes me want to know more."

"Olivia." She said.

The next thing she knew they were making out behind one of the trees in the park.

The three girls were all still in there funeral dresses and were now sitting together at the grill. It was still raining outside but less so now then earlier. They were sitting at a table in the middle of the grill.

"Why was Casey there?" Claire asked.

"I guess she's back." Said Olivia. But Casey wasn't the one she was worried about. "Do you guys think we're suspects?" She asked.

"Why would we be? We didn't do anything wrong." Said Nikki.

"Except lie." Said Olivia. "And besides we were with April the night she died!"

"Ok true, but we were her friends. And we lied about drinking, not about the knowing the murderer." Nikki shot back.

"But we did know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Claire brought up quietly.

"Ok first, April said that did actually happen and second everyone in this town wanted to hurt her!" Said Nikki.

"Yeah but probably not enough to kill her." Olivia stopped Nikki from yelling at Claire anymore.

"I don't get it, how does A know something about me only April knew?" Claire finally brought up the one thing they all wanted to forget existed.

"April knew all are secrets." Said Olivia, not answering Claire question at all.

"You don't think she would tell them to somebody, do you?" Asked Nikki.

"You think April told A all our secrets?" Olivia clarified.

"Well before she died, but yeah, I mean if its all stuff only April knew what else makes sense." Said Nikki.

"But who she tell?" Asked Claire. The two other girls looked back to Nikki, who seemed lost in thought as if she had an idea.

"Good on!" Said Olivia.

"No it's, it's not even a person it's an idea and it's stupid." Said Nikki.

"It all we got." Said Claire. Nikki took a deep breath and began.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've always had this weird feeling that there was someone else, like a fifth person in the group. Someone were missing. Maybe April knew her and told her something. Everything." She added the last word on at the end very quietly. There was silence for a little and then Claire spoke.

"I know that feeling." She said. "It like, I guess the only way to describe it is in a book if one of the characters has a long lost twin, they can always sort of tell even if they haven't met yet."

"Yeah that one." Said Nikki.

"So what I'm hearing hear is that April kept a fifth member of are group all of are secrets." Said Olivia mainly to try to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Well April brought all us together. If there was a fifth girl she'd be the one to know about her." Said Claire. After that they stopped trying to figure out who A could be, at least for the night.

"God, how did we tell her all our secrets but she told us nothing." Olivia asked sounding defeated.

"Because she made us feel like we were a part of something special." Said Claire.

"We were." Said Nikki.

"I miss that." Said Olivia.

"Me too." Said Nikki.

"I miss April." Said Claire.

"I knew something bad had happened to her when she didn't come home that night but I- I always thought..." Olivia started to talk but the tears started to fall before she could finish. She wiped them away instantly.

"She'd just show up." Claire finished for her having thought the same thing once.

"I used to think she'd run off with a guy to go live in some mansion somewhere." Said Olivia.

"Couture outfits and massages everyday." Claire added to the fantasy.

"Sitting and the pool with the hot lifeguard." Said Nikki.

"Save me!" They all said in high girly voices with the back of one of there hands on there foreheads. They all began to laugh after that.

They spent the rest of the night telling stories about April. Some of them had happened, some of them were fantasies about what April might have been doing in the year they thought she was missing.

By the time they all left the grill and parted ways, the rain had stopped.

* * *

Nikki lived only with her mother. Both her siblings had moved out and her father... was someone she didn't like to talk about or to. Nikki and her mother, Lillian, had a good relation ship. They understood each other. Nikki looked nothing like her mother. Lillian was shorter, she had a, very dark brown, straight bob. Her eyes were blue.

The morning after the funeral Nikki woke up got ready at around the same time her mother did. Then she went down stairs and made coffee. She poured herself a cup, when her mother came down she poured herself a cup. It all seemed to be a normal morning until they were both fixing there makeup in the mirror, but Nikki was much more interested in the TV behind them where detective Lawson was giving a report about April.

"Although April McCarthy's body did show signs of a blunt force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation-" Lillian turned off the TV before Nikki could hear anymore. She then turned to Nikki that was looking in the mirror again trying to pretend that nothing had just happened.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Lillian finally asked.

"I'll be ok." Said Nikki not turning around. Her mother came to stand behind her and they were both looking in the mirror.

"Don't listen to the police, ok. They'll catch who did this to April and-" Lillian started but Nikki cut her off.

"Please can we talk about anything else!?" It was said like a question but wasn't one. After that Lillian let it go. She began to play with/fix Nikki's hair.

"You're sisters coming back soon." Said Lillian. Nikki smiled. Her sister, Isabella, moved away from Rosewood after college and never visited much. Other than major holidays Isabella almost never came home, but recently she kept calling saying she had news she wanted to tell them in person. Just then Nikki remembered when she called a few nights ago.

"I thought she wasn't coming back till after homecoming?" She asked ow sounding nervous . Her mother shook her head.

"With Isabella who knows." Said Lillian. Then the doorbell rang. The door didn't need to be answers for them to know it was Violet.

"Go on, or you'll be late." Said Lillian. Nikki left just hoping that if Isabella did come back, she wouldn't asked questions about _t_ _he blond_

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _/Oscar, most girls thought, was extremely handsome. He had shaggy black hair, and bright ocean blue eyes. He was tall and had amazing abs. The one problem was he had a girlfriend._

 _Isabella Davis. That was the problem for Nikki. She always saw or heard them cute and it made her sick. She couldn't get Oscar, she couldn't get Dylan and now she had to see it everyday till Isabella left._

 _That was how Nikki ended up doing what she was doing. The idea had come from April and she thought she'd never do it but here she was. She was in Oscar's room waiting for him to come in. He walked in and froze. Nikki was wearing nothing but a white crop top and white mini skirt. Her hair was done, her makeup was on, her glasses were off._

 _"Hey." She said in a low whisper._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked sounding some what amused. Nikki put on a devilish smile and came closer to him._

 _"Getting what I want." Then her lips were on his, hard. Oscar didn't fight or push her off, he kissed back. Nikki wasn't sure what she had excepted but him to kiss back was definitely not it. She realized she'd guessed right on that when Oscar pushed her away._

 _"I can't do this." He said._

 _"Oscar-" Nikki started to say._

 _"Your sister will kill me."_

 _"She doesn't need to know."_

 _"No she doesn't. She is never going to find out this happened, OK!"_

 _"Ok." Said Nikki now sounding ashamed. Oscar then left._

 _If only one of them had seen Isabella watching in the door and leaving before Oscar pulled away. The only part of the girl she saw was her blond hair._

* * *

Claire walked into the school and the halls were empty. She normally got to school a little earlier than people but today she was shocked to hear voices from down the hall in the chem lab. Claire walked closer and listened at the door way.

"I'm sorry Miss Cook but you can not drop this class!" Claire heard Mr. Brooks yell.

"Why not?" Claire's ears perked up. _That was Melody._ She recognized the drab and somewhat emotionless voice. The argument went on but Claire had stopped listening. Why did Melody want to leave the class? Did it have something to do with her. Melody left the lab after making some sort of deal with Brooks. There were some more people in the hall now back it didn't stop Melody from turning and making eye contact with Claire.

It shouldn't have shocked Claire to find nothing in Melody's eyes. Melody never showed any emotion, why should her eyes be different. But still some part of Claire had hope that it would be one of those moments in a book where you can see everything a person is feeling when you look in there eyes. All Melody had were walls up. _What's she hiding?_ Claire wondered. She was thing of reasons why when she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Claire?" It was Nikki. Claire looked up at her friend. "You ok?" Nikki questioned further when Claire didn't respond. Violet was behind her. Claire nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Claire. Nikki nodded and Claire went to her locker.

"What do you think that was about?" Asked Violet when Claire was out of earshot. Violet was short. She had very long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty, but also very nosey.

"I don't know." Nikki shrugged. Then they walked over to Tina, Scott and Tyler.

"Boys." Said Violet. Nikki elbowed her. "Tina." Violet then added in discussed. Tina and Violet used to be friends. Then Scott happened and, long story short, Tina stole him from Violet and Violet now couldn't stand her (but stayed in the same "group" as her because... popularity).

"Hey Nikki. Vi." Said Tina and then deliberately kissing Scott on the cheek. Normally she would have just put his arm around her but that had happened before Nikki and Violet showed up today.

"Oh, play nice." Said Nikki but she knew there was nothing to stop the soon to be cat fight. And she was right, soon enough Tina and Violet were at each others throats and Scott was trying to simultaneously shoe other people away and keep the girls from killing each other. Nikki used to help too, but she had grown to realize it was pointless. Now she and Tyler stood and watch, normally in silence but today was different.

"So who is she?" Asked Tyler nodding down the crowded school hall. When Nikki looked confused he added: "That girl you were just talking to?" Nikki looked up and saw Claire still standing at her locker. _Why is Claire taking so long to get her stuff? I mean really, there was enough time for a fight to break out but not for her to get her stuff for one class._

"Oh Claire?" Said Nikki not really as a question. "Her, me, and Olivia were all friends with-" Nikki started. Tyler had transferred to Rosewood last year, after Aprils disappearance. He had heard everything you could possibly know about April (because no one ever shut up about her) and Nikki and Olivia were both popular, but Claire you never heard anything about Claire. She was just the fourth girl.

"April. I know I heard." Nikki grew quiet. "So that's the fourth girl." Tyler was mostly talking to him self now witch was good because Nikki stop paying attention when she saw Dylan and some of the other senior jocks and cheerleader on the other side of the hallway. _April was a cheerleader!_ She scolded herself. She hadn't even noticed that Tyler had walked away.

The students were clearing out of the hallway to go to class witch was good for Tyler because he could get to _her_ faster. He leaned against the locker next to Claire's but she couldn't see him because her locker door was still open. He made it so Claire could see him.

"Hey Claire." He said with a flirtatious smile. Tyler had shaggy brown hair and eyes that were almost the exact same color maybe a little darker. He was the star swimmer and had the body to match. Most girls would have gone crazy had Tyler come up to them like that but Claire just looked scared.

"Why are you talking to me!" She quickly began to grab her stuff for class.

"Because you're hot." Said Tyler not sounding fazed at all by the tone in Claire's voice. Claire frantically closed her locker and walked away. Tyler, not taking no for an answer, followed and put his arm around her, witch she immediately shook off. Tyler didn't stop.

"You wanna get dinner at the grill tonight?" He tried.

"I have a boyfriend!" Claire said quickly. Tyler didn't looked impressed.

"Oh yeah. Then how come you are always walking around alone?" Now he was almost challenging her and Claire looked obviously scared of him but he seemed to be oblivious to that.

"Long distance." Claire said trying to sound braver than she was, but not because she thought she could drive Tyler away like that, but because she could hear the clunky boots coming up the hall, and there was only one person who wore those. And she was probably the last person Claire wanted to have thinking she was weak.

"But if-" Tyler started but stopped when Melody pushed- actually more shrewd- Claire out of the way.

"You have ten seconds to get out of my sight or I will personally cut off you're dick and sell it on eBay." Claire looked horrified and some of the students still in the hallway started to laugh, but Melody had her emotionless bitch face and tone on the whole time. Tyler ran away. Melody began to talk quietly enough so that only Claire could hear her.

"Your welcome." Said Melody and then she continued walking but Claire ran after.

"Why are you over here? I just saw you go in the other direction. And what were you doing here so early?" Claire asked frantically. She was much more interested in the second question and she knew Melody knew that.

"Ok one at a time. First question: lockers that way," she pointed behind them "class is this way." she pointed in front of them. "As for the second question: if you have the information to ask it, you have the information to answer it. So why don't you asked what you really want the answer to." Claire had known whatever Melody said would make her sad, but this just shocked and confused her. But Melody was completely right and she knew it.

"I- I don't-" Claire started off shaky.

"You wanna know if your the reason I'm trying to get out of chem. Am I right?" Claire had no idea how Melody had known that but she was just gonna let it go because she was pretty sure she was about to get an answer.

"Yeah." Said Claire.

"You were not." Said Melody. Claire let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Claire asked but time was working against her. They were now in front of the calc classroom.

"Latin classrooms down the hallway. See you in chem." Said Melody as she walked into the classroom. As she did Claire was left with one strange thought. _How did she know I have first period Latin?_

* * *

Olivia ran into the locker room late. She had first period gym (which was the worst class ever to have first). The only thing that made it somewhat tolerable was the fact that Kristina had first period gym too, and was always later than Olivia. Kristina had curly red hair that was obviously dyed without belching what ever was underneath it but no one every pointed that out. She had freckles and brown eyes that were framed by pretty dark brown glasses. She was strangely short for a basketball player, but then again, so was Olivia. Kristina came running into the locker room so late that she and Olivia were the only ones left.

"Hey." Said Kristina.

"Hey." Said Liv.

"So I heard about Lewis, are you ok?" Asked Kristina as she started to get her stuff and start changing. _Of cores she found out!_ Olivia thought to herself. Kristina was one of the nosiest people Olivia had ever met.

"Who told you?" Olivia sighed.

"Honey if you only told one person who do you think told me?"

"Dylan." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Dylan." Kristina nodded. "So do you know why he's with the wicked witch of the west?" Kristina asked going back to Lewis.

"Kristina!"

"What!"

"She's my sister!"

"So!" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." Said Kristina as she closed her locker and linked her arm with Olivia's "So I heard the new teachers really hot." Said Kristina.

"Hmm hot gym teacher... does that mean six pack?"

"It better!" They were both laughing as they walked into the gym. They hadn't even looked at the new teacher but he was about to scowled them when they walked in. That was, until he looked up and saw who it was.

"Holy crap." Said a voice Olivia could recognize anywhere.

Her gym teacher was Will.

All eyes in the gym had gone from Will to Olivia. She didn't know if she would've gotten out of it had it not been for the loudspeaker.

"Will the following students please come to the office: Olivia Avalon, Nicole Davis, Claire Raymond." Olivia ran out of the gym and into the hallway way to fast. Nikki then joined her and then Claire. They all started walking but Claire's phone beeped and then she froze. Olivia looked at Claire as if telling her to read it.

"Dead girls walking ~A." Claire read the text. The girls exchanged worried glances before continuing on to the principles office.

* * *

Detective Lawson was leaning against a desk with a file in her hand. The three girls were sitting on a couch in front of her.

"So when you two woke up in the garage" she pointed to both sides of Olivia where Claire and Nikki were. "April was missing, and so was Olivia."

"Not exactly" said Claire "April was missing but we could still hear Olivia downstairs."

"But she was still not with you two." Lawson pointed to Claire and Nikki again.

"Yes I woke up before them and I realized that April was missing and-" Olivia started.

"And you went looking four her." Lawson finished. Olivia gave a small smile.

"That's what happened." She said. Lawson nodded.

"I gathered that." Said Lawson. "Is there an easier way to get to April's house from Olivia's that she could have used?" Asked Lawson. It was a valid question. April and Olivia's houses were not that close.

"Yes." Said Olivia. The other two looked at her in shock. Olivia and April had never told them about the path. "There was this woodsy area to the side of her house be the same space is behind mine. One day when April and I figured that we decided two move some weeds and sticks and make a path between our houses. And it worked." Detective Lawson nodded and seemed to scribble something down in the file. She then moved back to _that night_.

"So you girls were having a sleepover?" All three nodded.

"So four teenage girls had a sleepover wear three of them actually got some sleep. Sound odd." Said Lawson.

"We were just tired. It can happen to us humans." Said Nikki.

"Tired. Is that how you remember it, Claire?"

"Yeah." Claire said quietly while nodding.

"Look we told you everything we know just like the night April went missing." Said Olivia.

"You see that's the problem. With the exception of that piece about the path, it's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed." Said Lawson. With that she left.

"He knows were lying." Said Olivia. After being questioned the girls had gone back to class. Now it was lunch and not one of them had calmed down.

"Lying is not a crime." Said Nikki.

"It is when your giving false statements to the police, it's called obstruction of justice." Said Olivia.

"Oh please we lied about drinking. It's not like we know who killed her." Said Nikki.

"We know someone who might have." Said Claire.

"Did we not just talk about this at the grill?" Said Nikki. That got them all quiet.

"Why so quiet?" Asked the perky evil voice of Casey Grey. They hadn't even seen her come near the table but now here she was.

"May I?" Casey asked putting her hand on the empty chair next to Olivia and across from Nikki. The three girls all nodded and she sat. Casey had wavy light brown hair that fell a few inches above her elbow. She had hazel eyes and was a pretty average height.

"April came to visit me after the accident." Casey said very nonchalantly. Most people were scared to talk about the accident in front of Casey even if they'd been on the other side of the world when it happened, but Casey could just bring it up like it was nothing.

"Seriously?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah she was the one who told me it was James." Said Casey. The three girls froze all wondering why April had gone to see Casey.

"W-when did you get back Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah and like where were you for the past year? You like fell off the face of the earth." Nikki added.

"We'll for the past year I've been living with my aunt in New York. I just wanted to get away from everything here, to many memories. And James. But then she moved and I came back here to live with my dad. I got back a few days before the funeral." Said Casey.

"And what about James?" Asked Claire.

"All I know is if James does come back, my dad will make him pay for everything his done to me." Said Casey. _Everything_. The word hung in Nikki's mind, did that mean something else had happened. Then she remembered.

"So it's true then." Said Nikki. Casey looked at her in confusion so Nikki elaborated. "The rumors from last summer." Casey still didn't understand. "You and him- he um- he made you-"

"Nikki!" Olivia finally realized what was happening and cut Nikki off.

"What?" Said Nikki. "It's just a question."

"Not one you ask!?" Said Olivia.

"Jeez sorry, mom!" Said Nikki. Olivia rolled her eyes. They both appeared to be oblivious to the fact that Casey had figured it out too and was now looking around awkwardly, but Claire was not.

"I'm gonna go." Said Casey. She then took her tray and left.

* * *

"Hi." Said Olivia. School was over and now she was back in the gym doing the last thing she really wanted to do. Will was alone, sitting on the bleachers, with a clipboard. He hadn't noticed that she'd come in till she spoke.

"You told me you went to Hollis." Said Will.

"No I said I thought about teaching and that I liked to write." Said Olivia.

"Look I think your amazing, Liv. When I first met you I thought who is this girl." Olivia joined him on the bleachers and took his hand. For a second they just sat there looking in each others eyes. Olivia felt like she could have stayed in that moment forever. No A, no Cynthia, no Casey. Just her and Will, but she knew that could never be an option.

"I'm still that girl, ok nothings changed." Said Olivia.

" _Everything's_ changed, Olivia. I'm your teacher. Theirs no way this can work."

"Will" Olivia said "I know you feel like this is right, too."

"But it isn't." Said Will as he took his hand away. "We just can't." Olivia heard him say as he left the room.

* * *

Claire was about to leave, but she just had to walk past the chem lab. There alone was Melody working on some sort project that involved a blue liquid that was sitting on the desk. She had headphones on and she didn't seem to notice Claire come in. Claire knocked on the open door and hoped it was loud enough for Melody to hear with music on. Apparently it was because Melody looked up and moved the headphones from her ears to around her neck.

"Oh hey." She said and then went back to the liquid however keeping the headphones off.

"Why you still here?" Asked Claire walking up to the desk but staying on the opposite side from Melody.

"I made a deal with Brooks. So if I finish this, I can transfer out of the class." Said Melody. Claire was surprised to fin out she was sad to hear Melody was leaving the class. They still had English together but they never really talked in there.

"Can I help?" Asked Claire.

"You want to?" Asked Melody.

"Sure." Said Claire.

"Alright." Said Melody. Claire looked at the instructions and saw the next thing needed was water. She reach for the beaker at the same time Melody reached for it. Soon the water was out of the beaker and on to the floor and things on the table.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Said Claire sounding much more panicked then she would have liked.

"Relax it's just water." Said Melody as she moved some papers. Claire grabbed Melody's notebook and started to dry it off. But when she flipped it over what she found shocked her.

"Did you draw these!?" She asked. The drawings kind of have her the creeps but that didn't change the fact that they were amazing.

"Yeah." Said Melody. "Their supposed to look like this." Melody then took out her phone and showed Claire the album she'd been listening to. Claire put the album next to the phone and was completely in awe.

"That's amazing." Said Claire.

"I've seen closer." Said Melody.

"Where?" Claire didn't believe Melody could have ever seen a more similar drawing to the album then the one on the back of her notebook.

Melody shook her head. "You wouldn't know him." She said.

"Well I think that yours is amazing. I don't know who this other-" Claire had begun to walk around the table as she spoke as to be on the same side as Melody, but she got to the other side she slipped on the water they had spilled earlier. She caught herself on Melody's shoulders at the same time Melody caught her by putting her hands on Claire's waist. Claire felt her breath hitch at Melody's touch. They're faces were less than inches apart. Claire found herself focusing on all the details of Melody's face: the icy blue eyes, the gap in her teeth, the few strands of purple hair that had fallen out from behind her ear. Claire felt herself getting lost.

"Claire." Said Melody making Claire snap back to reality.

"Yeah." Said Claire breathlessly.

"I think your ok to get up now." Said Melody as she slow nodded her head. Claire then realize that Melody had taken her hands away. Claire quickly moved her hands away and stepped back.

"I should go." Said Claire.

"Ok." Melody shrugged and then went back to the project. Claire began to leave the room but stopped in the door. _Should I..._ Thought Claire. _Yes._

"Melody?" Claire asked turning back to look at her.

"Yeah." Said Melody.

 _Just ask her out!_ Thought Claire.

"What band is that? The one who's album covers you draw?" /Wimp!/ she scolded herself.

"Circa Survive." Said Melody. Claire nodded then left the room. She started walking and then her phone buzzed.

 _Afraid of getting rejected... AGAIN!_  
 _~A_

There was an attachment. When Claire opened it she found a picture of her and Melody of when Claire fell and Melody caught her. But from the angle it was taken at, it looked like they were kissing.

* * *

Olivia walked back to her house after her conversation with Will. She appeared to be the only one home so she went up to her room to read. Maybe she could finish _To Kill a Mockingbird_ before dinner. After awhile she heard someone come up the stairs and into her room.

"Lewis." Said Olivia with a smile when he walked in. A while ago she would would have gotten furious at him the minute they were alone, but then she met Will. _Yes, Cynthia can have whoever she wants as long as I can have Will_ thought Olivia.

"Hey, Liv." Said Lewis. Then he just stood there for a few awkward moments.

"So are you just gonna stand there, or did you come up here to see me about something." Said Olivia as she closed her book and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"I just wanted to be sure you were ok with the whole me and Cynthia thing, you know cause we haven't talked sense we broke up-"

"You have to be in a relation ship with someone to break up with someone." Said Olivia who was now standing in front of Lewis. "I mean we went out a few times but, we were never really a couple." Olivia put her book on her desk which put her right between the desk and Lewis. Her back was to him.

"But you can't deny, we have amazing chemistry." Said Lewis and before Olivia could say or do anything else Lewis had moved her hair away and was kissing the back of neck.

Cynthia and her mom, Georgina, had just coming home. They been out all day working on some wedding plans and just talking about what life was going to be like after the wedding. They walked into the house and everything seemed fine.

* * *

"I just don't know if I like-" Cynthia started but mother then shushed her.

"Listen." Whispered Georgina. Cynthia could hear screaming of _No!, Stop!,_ and _I don't want to!_ coming from upstairs. It was Olivia. The two women opened the door to Olivia room to find Lewis forcing himself on Olivia.

"LEWIS!" Georgina screamed. Lewis let go of Olivia and she immediately ran into her mothers arms. Cynthia stood in shock. Lewis just stood there.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Said Georgina in a scary, slow, quiet voice.

"Georgina-" Lewis started.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" This time Georgina was full on screaming.  
It was enough to get Lewis to run from the room.

"Wow Olivia." Said Cynthia.

"Cynthia-" Olivia started.

"Save it. I know that you and Lewis went out. I should have known you'd do something like this." Cynthia snapped.

"You think I wanted this?" Olivia whispered. Cynthia let out an exasperated sigh and left the room.

* * *

It was late at night. Claire was sitting in her window seat. The cat was on her lap. The cats real name was Cheesecake but no one ever called her that, they all had there own names for her. She was an fluffy white cat.

Claire was thinking over everything that had happened today. _Should she have kissed Melody? Did Melody want to kiss her? What would happen if someone saw that picture? What would happen if_ Melody _saw it?_ Claire was mulling over all these questions when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Claire.

"Jovie." Her sisters voice called.

"Come in." Said Claire. Jovie came in. Jovie was short (mind you she is only eleven). She long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh there's Snowball." Said Jovie as she walked in a sat on the other side of the window seat. Claire smiled.

"April always called her _fuzz_ ball." Said Claire.

"I'm sorry." Said Jovie. "About April."

"I'd say I want it all to go back to normal but I don't know what that feels like." Said Claire.

"Have you talked to Bret?"

"Bret." Claire said shaking her head.

"What?" Asked Jovie. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Come on, tell me. Aren't sisters supposed to give each other relationship advise?"

"Yeah, but you don't exactly have any dating experience." Said Claire.

"So?" Asked Jovie a hopeful look in her eyes.

"When Bret's here, I love him and everything's great but when he's not..." Claire trailed off.

"Is there another guy?" Asked Jovie. Claire shook her head. Jovie's next question shocked Claire beyond belief.

"Is there another girl?" Jovie asked. Claire had no words. "The day after Bret left and you were throwing yourself a pity party that should have involved downing 1,000 pints of ice cream and weren't, April came over. She made you eat and then... I saw you two in your room."

"How much did you see?!" Claire asked not putting any space in between her word. She sounded terrified.

"Just you two making out. Why was there more?"

"Umm... no." Said Claire. Jovie bought it.

"Can I ask?" Asked Jovie.

"Ask what?"

"Are you gay?" Claire took a pause, her mind went from April to Bret to Melody in seconds.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. Jovie nodded.

"So tell me about her." Said Jovie. Claire thought for a moment.

"Fine."

* * *

Lewis had been thrown out after the incident. Cynthia still wasn't talking to Olivia, or anyone for that matter. She just sat around the house being a sad sack. Olivia had gone out for coffee. It was just cloudy when she left her house, now it was pouring down rain. She stood and looked for a second before started running. Normally she liked the rain, but today she was just sick of it. She looked on to the street and inside one of the cars was Will. He saw her too. The car went up a little further pulled over and the door swung open. Olivia ran to the car, so great full to Will. Then he drove the car onto a small street. They looked at each other for a minute and then passionately, intensely, they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Neither of them knew what they were doing, what was going to happen, or how they could do this. But they knew, they needed to try.

* * *

Melody walked into the grill not paying attention to anything. She didn't see the person she was about to bump into.

"Sorry." She said when they did. Then she saw who it was.

"It's alright." Said Casey Grey with a some what evil smile. "I'm Casey. " She said.

"I know. I'm Melody."

"Are you?" Said Casey in a bitch voice. She then left.

* * *

 **So sorry this took so long. I had the whole thing written and edited and then my computer shut down before I saved and I needed to redo everything.**

 **Just so you guys know I might need to change some canon for this story to work. Like last week we learned Radley closed down and I was going to make Radley an important place in this story. So I might change canon or I'll make it an abandon building. Either way. I also have a guess about A that I _r_ _eally_ hope I'm wrong wrong about but if I'm right... I don't even know. Anyway I'm gonna try to keep it canon but I'll tell you if I change anything. Right now assume everythings the same. **

**Thank you to sarahschneider2012 and venna26 for following and favoriting my story!**

 **And now I need to go because there is a new episode on right now. Please review!**


End file.
